


Профессионал

by Elafira



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:55:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22786780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elafira/pseuds/Elafira
Summary: Бен – телохранитель, и он старается изо всех сил быть профессионалом своего дела. А Рей не видит причин, по которым это мешает ему заняться с ней сексом.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 75





	Профессионал

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Professional](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22078444) by [Celia_and](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celia_and/pseuds/Celia_and). 



Ещё во время обучения его предупреждают о том, что быть телохранителем нелегко. Нелегко в случае опасности подавить врождённый инстинкт самосохранения, нелегко заставить себя броситься навстречу угрозе без колебаний. Он думает, что справится: он не трус и прекрасно владеет своим телом. Оно всегда ему подчиняется, поэтому какие проблемы? И всё же перспектива броситься под пули, жертвуя собой ради едва знакомого человека, заставляет его задуматься.

После обучения ему присылают данные о первом клиенте. Он тщательно изучает досье с информацией об объекте – это молодой предприниматель в области передовых технологий, и она нуждается в защите, поскольку некий преследователь угрожает убить её. _Рей Джонсон_. Фотографию к досье не приложили.

Их встречу агентство организует в отеле в четверг утром, когда у Рей находится десять свободных минут между встречами в конференц-зале. Он ждёт её в вестибюле. Она задерживается на семь минут и предстаёт перед ним раскрасневшаяся и запыхавшаяся. Долго рассыпается в извинениях (и господь всемогущий, у неё британский акцент), а когда представляется и пожимает его руку удивительно крепко, улыбаясь до ямочек на щеках, он осознаёт. Не проходит и десяти секунд.

Отдать за неё жизнь? Да без проблем.

***

У неё быстрая и уверенная походка. Телефон всегда в руках – если она не говорит по нему, то рассылает письма по электронке или покупает акции, или, может, пишет код – Бен не совсем понимает, чем занимаются предприниматели этой сферы, потому что пояснений в досье не приложили. И хотя, кажется, у неё есть суперспособность без проблем идти по улице, уткнувшись носом в экран телефона, Бен всё равно предупреждает её о бордюрах, просто чтобы не рисковать.

– Там ступенька, мэм.

– Бен, я лет на пять тебя младше. Пожалуйста, зови меня Рей.

– Хорошо, мэм.

– Ладно, вот видишь, ты согласился, но при этом… – её телефон звонит, и она закатывает глаза, чуть раздражённо фыркнув, прежде чем ответить. И само собой, он на неё не смотрит, потому что это было бы непрофессионально, ведь он должен оглядываться по сторонам, высматривая потенциальную угрозу. Но, _кажется_ , он замечает улыбку, лёгкую улыбку на её губах, которая, он в этом уверен, не имеет отношения к телефонному звонку.

***

Его смена официально заканчивается в девять, в это время он обычно провожает Рей до квартиры и тщательно осматривает все комнаты, прежде чем оставить её одну.

Однажды, во вторник вечером, она решает собраться раньше обычного, и они оказываются у неё дома примерно в восемь тридцать. Бен, как обычно, проверяет все комнаты, дабы убедиться, что ей ничего не угрожает. Открывая шкаф, он задерживает дыхание: вещи слишком пахнут ею (в чём Бен убедился на своём горьком опыте, когда в первый раз вдохнул поглубже, и в итоге ушёл не только с головокружением, но и со стояком).

Когда он возвращается в гостиную сообщить, что всё в порядке, она уже на кухне босиком, свободная от своих туфель на высоком каблуке, наливает вино.

– Присоединишься? – спрашивает она, протягивая ему бокал.

– Нет, спасибо, мэм. Если Вам больше ничего не нужно, мне пора.

Она делает глоток вина, внимательно глядя на Бена, и отвечает не сразу.

– Знаешь, я думаю, что нам бы не помешало стать друзьями. Ничего страшного не случится, если ты ненадолго останешься и выпьешь со мной, если хочешь.

Бен прочищает горло.

– Мэм, я просто стараюсь быть профессионалом.

– О, я ценю твой _профессионализм,_ – отвечает Рей, делая акцент на последнем слове. – Мне нужен кто-то, кто как следует обо мне позаботится. Как ты думаешь, Бен: справишься? – она опускает бокал на стол, глядя на Бена неотрывно, даже не моргая. В его голове осталось одно-единственное слово: _«Блять»._

***

Вот и конец его карьеры. Он или погибнет, или будет уволен, и ему на самом деле всё равно, лишь бы она продолжала целовать его. Они на диване, на который она его толкнула, прежде чем оседлать, её шёлковая блузка почти расстёгнута _(и когда это только успело произойти?),_ а юбка-карандаш задрана почти до бёдер, потому что Рей широко раздвинула ноги, усевшись на него сверху. Она расстёгивает его ремень, но они быстро отвлекаются на жаркие поцелуи. Руки Бена лежат на её спине, притягивая ближе к широкой груди, её пальцы вплелись в его волосы, и ему плевать, будет ли продолжение, он мог бы просто целовать её всю ночь напролёт и быть на вершине блаженства. Но её руки скользят вниз, к молнии на брюках, Рей нетерпеливо дёргает вниз и засовывает руку ему в трусы, высвобождая член. И когда она обхватывает его рукой, Бен понимает, что ошибся: _вот она,_ вершина блаженства.

***

– Чего ты хочешь, Бен? – шепчет она ему на ухо, водя рукой по члену вверх-вниз.

– Хочу заботиться.

– Заботиться о ком?

– Заботиться о Вас, мэм.

***

Он вспоминает всё лишь вспышками. Как головка члена скользила по её клитору. Насколько мокрой она оказалась, когда он проник в неё пальцем. Как она затащила его в свою спальню и, упав на кровать, протянула к нему обе руки, зазывая в свои объятия. Восхитительное давление, которое он ощутил, оказавшись внутри неё. Её тихий разочарованный стон, когда он вышел из неё, чтобы сменить позу, и яркий не сдерживаемый вскрик, когда снова подался бёдрами вперёд.

Рей была всем самым прекрасным – добрым, мягким и тёплым. Он обхватил её руками, нежно вжимая собой в матрас, и вошёл до упора, чуть задержавшись. («Тебе нравится, Бен? – шептала Рей, легонько потянув его за волосы к себе, чтобы коснуться губами мочки его уха. – Тебе хорошо?» – _да, мэм. Да, мэм)._

***

В последние мгновения бодрствования он подталкивает её к центру матраса – подальше от двери и окна, прижимает к себе и заслоняет широкой спиной от всех возможных угроз.

Она сонно бормочет что-то бессвязное, похожее на «заботишься обо мне».

Он крепче сжимает её в своих объятиях, целует в макушку и ждёт, пока она заснёт, и только потом шепчет:

– Да, Рей.


End file.
